


Angel for an Over Ego

by MamaBlueberry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All amusing crackness, Dadster, Gen, Sasster, Sly cunning Toriel, a cute baby - Freeform, over ego Gaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBlueberry/pseuds/MamaBlueberry
Summary: The wonderful Lady Toriel has been working to opening an orphange that helpped all humans and monsters with no families, the only problem is showing that all monsters have a heart and can take care of any child that needs it, so she uses the one person thats heart has grown cold after years of the Void.A Doctor W.D.Gaster.





	1. The Doctors not amusing surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, if you want cuteness and seeing a whole doffrent side of the great Doctor, well this is for you. 
> 
> Angel is just a nickname for the small baby that the doctor takes care of, as many people change the names of young babies when they are adopted.

The Doctors not amusing surprise.

 

Toriel smiled down at the baby in the carrier she was carrying, bright eyes, shining soul, and just innocence that doesn’t last in this world, she was hoping and praying that this worked.

As her and Asgore has been talking, seeing so many homeless children and children being mistreated in halfway homes that she had demanded argued over opening a home for all humans and monster children that need a touch of love. Seeing them hungry, cold, a need of a good education drove the Goat monster on a war path with her little sidekick, Frisk, to help.

So as she had come to an agreement that if she could prove that Monsters all carried a nurturing and caring core, that they would protect their charges against anything, she got the most brilliant idea, what other wonderful Monster to use that even he had a caring side then their Royal Scientist himself! A Doctor W.D.Gaster!

”Achoo!” The doctor in question sniffled and squinted at noting in particular, someone was speaking of him.

Well that is not surprising, with his mind, stature, and amazingness; Who wouldn’t?!

The project he was working on was to stop these idiotic humans from spewing anymore of their disgusting waste into the sky, killing off the protective layer that stops everything from burning and the oceans from rising. Stupid monkeys. They learn nothing!

In the middle of a mental monologue rant over how humans were worthless beings just wanting more and more and never being satisfied, he actually almost jumped when a very feminine laugh hit his ear holes.

Mouth agape with stunned silence, it took him a moment before he cleared his throat and stood tall before sweeping into a bow. “Your Majesty!”

“Oh Gaster, we are old friends and I am not the queen anymore.” Toriel laughed softly, covering her muzzle with a large paw. “Toriel, Gaster, or you could came me mother.”

The grayish purple color that covered his face made the doctor just with to throw himself into the void once more. “Toriel, I will do no such thing!”

That just got more peels of laughter and soon joined by a smaller higher pitch of giggling.

”What is that?!” The embarrassing moment passing, the Doctor glared at the basket on her arm.

Toriels smile turned sinister, not as in evil or crazed, no it was that look she got right before starting a pun war with his Son; Pure cunningness.

“Doctor.” Oh no. “You are our best scientist to ever live.” She buttering him up, this is not good. “I have a very important project for you that could change a few laws in amazing ways!”

“I... well... you are still my queen so of course I will not say.. no..” The look on her face was pure angelic, why did he suddenly fear her more then the devil.

Toriel moved and held up the carrier, making Gaster take it and moving back before he could say another word. “Meet little Angel! She will be in your care for the next year!”

He felt his soul leave the earth. 

 


	2. Rated M for Monologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster demands high praise for who is, Angel just doesn’t listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha I was gonna have this out sooner but I got stuck baby sitting a dog and it screamed 19 hours and I ended up not sleeping for two days and yeah.

Rated M for Monologue

“My name is Doctor W.D.Gaster, I am XXXX, years old. I served the great King Asgore and Queen Toriel. I was there on their wedding day, the best man of the King himself as he married the love of his life, I was there when they announced to all of the Kingdom of their future child!” Pinching the bridge of his nose, he glared down at the giggling mess.

“I was named the greatest mind in all of the kingdom to help the all of the people with ailments, food problems, making general life easier to live. I was there when the Queen gave birth to her son and was named his God Father, to be blessed with such an hono..” Little Angel made a small noise, causing the Doctor to startle and him looking over the child in alarm. Scrunched face, odd noises and…and the smell.

His left hand balanced on the table next to the carrier while his right slid over his face, “Did you honestly just..” that just got more laughter then the whining and sniffles. Oh dear. “Yes yes, you disgusting monkey.”

Picking up Angel, Gaster set her up against his shoulder as her moved the carrier to the floor and picked up the bag Toriel had left before running away with that sugary sweet smile. She devil.

“I don’t suppose you are ready to potty train?” Gurgling nonsense “ahh yes… I thought so, though it wouldn’t hurt to try… then again you need to walk for that to work..” blanket laid out on the table, he laid Angel back down and proceeded to count.

Three second count and he stopped breathing. Normally Skeletons don’t need to breath but it becomes more of a habit then anything as even they wish to smell the beauties of the world. This one was not. The work of changing a diaper Could be quick and painless if you astroproject to anoth- dear god child what did you eat a dead rodent?!

“Child…we are definitely going to work on your food schedule, nothing should smell nor look this horrid coming out of a living creature.” A few extra hands to assist, one being captured by the baby as another throws away the diaper in the toxic waste bin, one pulling out a fresh diaper, another holding up a pair of chubby legs and Gaster was nearly done cleaning.

“Truthfully, I know her majesty has cared for children for decades but she can be a bit overzealous when someone likes her food and I do hope shes not been feeding you snail pie…”

A clean diaper, redressed baby and he picked her up while his hands went back to work cleaning everything up.

“Now where was I?” Walking away from the table, a floating hand carrying the bag behind them, Gaster walked from his lab into a private area, it was like a small apartment as he tend to stay there more often then not.

“Thankfully Asriel was only a baby when the war started, though it cause the Queen out of the war but it could have been a blessing. I was on the front lines with Grillby as not only am I master of mind but as Master of Magic.” Sitting down on the couch and moving Angel to his lap, she stared up curiously and seeming to have a never ending smile.

“Do you ever stop smiling?” Gurgling. “I suppose I could scare you, makes you wish you never met me.” A happy giggle, “Do not get lippy with me, do you think I can’t handle one small human child, I raised two magical ones!”

Well he raised one and only got to see the other for a while… a pang hit his soul.

Sighing, he stared down at Angel, the happy smiling little monkey in his lap who is not understanding a word he was saying. This was real, a child in his custody once more, and he had no help in this as per Toriels rules to prove that all monsters are kind.

“At least you cant teleport.” Oh the time he had with Sans and him just disappearing to god knows where. “Or move objects with your mind.” Flashes of Papyrus screaming and throwing his rattle at Gasters head for attention brought back a sweet but painful memory. “I suppose this will be a piece of cake.”

Oh how his future self wished he had never said those words.

* * *

 

  
After the massive shit storm, it was not long until Angel was back in her carrier asleep.

Thank goodness.

Remembering the days of very light sleeping babies, Gaster took on another route to move about his little home.

Days spent in the void made his magic and body unstable and well, he could still use the ‘goop’ form as the young Frisk called it, to move around without a sound, hid body shifting around everything instead of knocking it over.

He wasn’t gone long, just enough time to grab his laptop and return to the couch.

What he would give for some tea but by gods it was not worth it.

Toriel left him with instructions; you will take care of the monkey for a year, all expenses will be out of pocket and he would be reimbursed at the end, they must stay healthy and given proper attention, he has to take her out to the park at least twice a week and to Toriels every Sunday for a report check to see how Angel is fairing.

If not she would end him herself.

A third hand rubbed at the space between his eyes as the other two held the laptop.

Why him?

She should have let Papyrus or Sans do this but… sigh.

Dismissing the hand, Gaster opened the laptop and frowned.

Well, Angel couldn’t live in one outfit, toys and baby things were needed in plenty and by the rate these monkeys grow… he could hear his bank account crying.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! If you got this far I hope you got a good laugh! 
> 
> Im still taking ideas on what the doctor and Angel should get into!


	3. Through an Angels Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a little bit through an Angels eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as lovely it is to see the doctor freak out, dont you always wonder what a baby is thinking?  
> This chapter is going to be a bit weird but it gives a bit of insight on how this will lead up to a lot of shenanigans

Through an Angels eyes

 

 

As far as little angel could remember, they were always in a warm dark place but it was a place they felt safe and cared for, the food was not always something they liked and sometimes there was this weird smoke but they never felt scared! One day they even were able to see some light from the 'sky' above them! it was little dots of light that moved along the skin but and were oh so mesmerizing but it was small and sudden and it made them even more curious!

Today they heard sounds, lots of sounds and more of that weird smoke that made them cough and move unhappily but there was some good food, they think they heard a muffle of pizza? What was Pizza? Whats it look like? They were so curious and wanted to know so much more but they seemed to be unable to at this moment in their time, so they will play with these weird wiggly things on their hands! 

Everything felt so cramped and stuffy lately, for once they were scared that they would be crushed and wanted to get out of the confinement, they were scared, they wanted out and this determined thought made a light appear and they wiggled towards it, they wanted out!!

It was _so_ COLD, why!?

They were screaming, loudly, the people were talking and cheering and someone was screaming still and you suddenly had a name "Its a GIRL"

Girl?

Your name was Girl? 

You had a name!

\-----------

She cried for a while but once she was warm she never cried, everyone said she was a precious Girl and that she was the perfect baby!

Baby? Is that what these weird bigger beings were? All babies?

That's amazing!

\-----------

Nurses seemed mad lately and the 'baby' that was her mother? They left over night and never came back. 

What was a mother? 

Was it important?

Why did it make her feel sad for some reason? 

She cried for the first time in a week.

\------------

These people took her too a place and there were other 'babies' and lots of other BABIES! They were so loud and talking and screaming, some screaming about nonsense things like that they wanted picked up all the time! Why? It was great to be held and snuggled but she knew that she couldn't always be held, her mother never held her.

\------------

Learning to crawl was amazing, now able to move around Girl or as these 'babies' started calling her Angel, she liked that name! 

Angel, it sounded so pretty! 

It made her giggle and laugh, even got a toy that was called Angel and it has these things on its back and was so cuddly! She always slept with it and well, though she didn't like to share it, she would but sometimes the sniffles ended up showing when she was not given it back for a long time. 

Angel went with her everywhere! She couldn't help it!

\------------

Today Angel met a big fluffy baby!!! 

She was so squishy and fluffy and her ears!!!

She gave the best snuggles and gosh she didn't want to let her go and stay with her all the time!

The baby called herself Toriel, that was hard to say, you tried, it was more of orel, how do you pronounce that so well other babies!?

Angel ended up crawling after Toriel everywhere and at the end of the day she cried when the fluffy baby left, it wasn't fair at all, she cried all night.

\------------

Toriel came back! 

She brought another baby with her and they had a long talk with the babies that took care of her, it almost ended in an argument but it seemed that Angel babbling and cleaning to Toriels leg stopped it, she couldn't help it, she was so excited she came back!

She left with baby Toriel that day and it was the best!

Living with Tori for a few weeks was great, she even had another baby named Frisk and this talking plant Flowey who would make Angel talk to her!

That was so amazing!

Angel never talked before too!

\------------

Toriel said she was going to stay with someone soon called Gaster, all you could get was 'aser' out, Frisk and Flowey thought this was funny and laughed along with Angel for a long time tho Toriel kept trying to get her to say it a different way but she just kept blabbling 'aser' over and over!

They talked about him a lot, said he was spooky but cool and they said not to be scared of him and that he needed someone to make him happy and only that She could do it, she was determined to make this Gaster person happy now!

Angels little red soul sparked

\-------------

Present

The day Angel met Gaster, he honestly scared her a little with his big height and eyes, the smile-less face, and the way he was glaring down at her but Toriel gave her a special task and she was going to do her best at making this scary 'baby' like her, so putting on her brightest smile and cutest babble she was determined to do that. 

He talked a lot, lots of words she didn't understand but even so, she was getting his attention and giggling along with what he said as if she understood made him happy in a sense, he seemed to like it! Though the moment was ruined when she had to go but even then he seemed not mad, if anything he seemed more like Toriel with gentle care and all those hands, they came out of no where and it was amazing that she wanted to play with them all day but he seemed to refuse it as she was taken to what was his home. 

She would work on getting to play with that again later!

A yawn escaped the little one as Gaster had put her back in her carrier, her little arms grabbing onto her doll as she smiled up at him. It was very common for her to sleep a lot, as babies don't have much energy for long times and being up most of the day with Frisk and Flowey, then carted around with Toriel, and now meeting a new friend! Gosh she was getting sleepy.

She did her best to keep her eyes open to look around, golly she wanted to explore but it just seemed she would be stuck doing that another day as her eye lids drooped lower and lower, causing the sands of sleep to take over and she was lulled out to the sounds of Gaster clicking away at his computer. 

She couldn't wait to have fun tomorrow. 

\--

It was around 6 am when she stirred again, a fuss of a noise leaving her as she realized she was not in her normal bed and that she was hungry and wet, no this would not do and so Angel cracked her eyes open, ready to yell out when she realized that there was a face next to her own. Blinking, her curiosity outweighing her need for other things, she stared into the sleeping face of Gaster, he looked so less scary! 

Giggling, chubby hands reached out to touch the 'babies' face, it was so smooth and funny feeling, not even her face was this smooth! and there was a hole! 

A tiny hand stuck three fingers into Gasters nose, startling him awake with wide eyes blazing purple which made Angel just laugh and tug. 

"I suppose you are awake.." His voice was so much deeper in the morning too! So cool!

Babbling and gurgling, she giggled and went for the second hole she could reach but was promptly stopped from sticking her hand in his eye socket which made her pout, though her tummy grumbled and the 'baby' was fully awake. He seemed to sigh and stretch as he sat up, staring down at the precious little Angel she was before whisking her up in his arms. 

Yes, it was time to start the day!


	4. Bad Dadster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster and Angel have a miscommunication and Gaster looks like an Asster

It had been three days since the small child had come into his care, three days and if he had hair he would have pulled it all out by now. It’s not that the small monkey was really bad, it was a baby and knew not of what it was fully doing; though he didn’t always believe that. She just wanted his attention _constantly_.

He had to work, he had test and experiments to try out and finish. How could this child need constant attention!? Sans amused himself!

Well Sans also had teleporting and levitating magic but that was beside the point!

He had gotten her a nice size play pen, lots of toys and things to play with, one which was a beaker but she threw that to get his attention and now glass is forbidden. Plastic and stuffed will be best for this insane monkey of a creature.

It made him want to sigh and call in his sons but.. that was giving into pressure. No, he can this on his own!

Squinting down at a sheet he was working on, a formula that would help burn patients skin hopefully be returned to normal, his hands scratching at the paper as his thoughts went a mile per hour as his others flew around writing on blackboards and white boards. Truly only something the great Doctor Gaster would be able to read later, it didn’t help it was in wingdings either.

 

He was completely in the zone, nothing was sinking into his ear holds or coming through around the area around him, no, nothing was getting his attention including a pouty baby. It would have stayed that way if it didn’t turn out that Angel had one hell of an aim for a baby and nailed him right at the base of his skull, making Gaster hiss and growl.

“ _You impudent **CHILD!**_ ” Spinning in his chair, he snarled and got up stomping over to the play pen with a tired vengeance. “ _How **DARE** you even think you have a right to bother me during such an **IMPORTANT** time, I will have you know that the things I am doing here are far more important then you will ever be on this stupid human infested plant. Honestly if it was up to me you would be in the **DT MACHINE!**_ ” His voice was loud and booming, it honestly showed where Sans got his Judge voice from and well it also showed that voices like that, were not meant for small fragile children.

First Angel sat there with wide eyes, shocked at being screamed at and then the frown came followed by a sniffle and tears.

Gasters anger subsided long enough to tell what he had done and cursed. “ _Monkey… don’t you da-_ “ The unholy screaming and wailing started and the tired Doctor’s shoulders slumped. “ _Monkey stop that, it will gain you nothing but painful eyes and a headache._ ” His words didn’t seem to quite her down, if anything made her even madder.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, a pair of hands descended down into the play pen and picked up the wailing baby under her arms. Holding her in front of him, his voice hit that booming pitch once more, “ _ **SILENCE!**_ ” That seemed to stop the crying into a hiccup and sniffle. Good enough. He used his actual hands to take over holding her and cradling her in the bend of his left arm. “ _Now you must stop this, crying does nothing in the world, it makes you seem **weak** and if I am going to raise you for a year, you will learn that **nothing** is worth crying over and that you should always hold your head up against anything._ ”

Moving back to his stool, he sat back down and looked down at his work then the Monkey in his arm, well writing himself would be out of the question. A boney thumb brushed against the squishy cheek, wiping away the tears that had fallen. “ _You will be quite until I am finished, do you understand._ ” It was not a question. “ _I am holding you now, so behave_.”

Angel seemed to curl against his side, going quite as he was finally able to get back to work.

It was nearly an hour later when a noise startled him out of his work and thoughts, he was about to reprimand the one in his arms once more when the sound happened again and his eyelight flicked over to the clock.

10:30 pm.

How could he..

Pressing his face against his hand, he could have dusted himself right then and there.

Of course she would have demanded his attention an hour ago, he had not fed her since lunch!

 

Bright glossy eyes stared up at him, not making a sound but still hoping and he was up and out of his chair within seconds, going towards his little side apartment.

_“I suppose I owe you an apology, do I not._ ” Setting her in the highchair he had gotten, he went to work on fixing her something to eat. Everything was organic, he refused to give any child something that was processed, even the juice he had overnight-ed with everything else.

Angel seeing as she was finally getting what she wanted perked up and babbled smacking the plastic table of the high chair happily. “ _Yes yes Monkey, I am getting it._ ” Dragging a stool up in front of the little one, he swirled the food around in the cup and blew on it, making sure it was not too hot before offering the bite to the squishy one. Without a fuss, she started to eat.

Feeding her was something he had to remember, he hardly remembered to eat so this was something he would have to change. An alarm system would need to be set for three meals and two snacks, plus Toriel demanded he took her out..

This was already starting to be a bother, he had so much work to do, did no one understand?!

In his own thought, Angel snagged the spoon from his hands and shakily feed herself a bite.

That kicked in his dad instincts and a grin pulled at his mouth. “ _Well, it seems you learn quite fast, perhaps you can try the next bite on your own as well_.” Holding the cup down, she tried to get some but ended up flinging it up on Gaster cheek and breaking out in peals of laughter.

“ _Or perhaps not._ ” Gaster took the spoon back while she was laughing and spooned another bite for her. This went on until it was all gone and he got up, giving her the spill proof juice cup while he cleaned up her dishes. Finishing her own, he grabbed an apple and knife, peeling his own dinner for himself. “ _Now Angel, late night dinners are not good so we will work on having a meal at a much earlier time for you. Tomorrow we will go out and get a planner as it will help both of us keep a much stricter sch—_ “

Turning back around, his mouth twitched. The monkey was slumped over in her chair, hand curled loosely around the sippy cup, sound asleep.

Leaning back against the counter, Gaster slowly ate his apple as to not make too much noise, chuckling at this predicament. Babies really could sleep just about anywhere.

Core in the trash and his hands washed, he took her cup and placed it in the fridge before removing the sleepy Monkey from the chair and carried her into his room to the crib he had set up. Laying her down, he ran a hand through her hair and whispered a good night before retiring himself.

He would get Toriel back for this, he now knew what she was up too and he would get his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now remember that Gaster hasn't raised kids in a long time and there was a whole scientific team to raise Sans and he didn't get the chance to raise Papyrus so he is gonna have to learn all over again. 
> 
> Still doesnt justify his actions and there will be repercussions about this later. 
> 
> Visit my undertale blog at [My Blog](https://too-much-undertale.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also my friend said I should try a Kofi.. I suppose it wouldn't hurt so here it is [Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/mamablueberry)


End file.
